


Waterlogged

by Kayzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Missing Scene, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man doesn't drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged

His lungs burned with need. A raw, fire-flash in his throat. He tried to pull in air, but water filled him up, doing nothing for the burn of his body. As he attempted to push out the water, nothing but the same took its place. It was only then, choking and gagging, than he realized he was underwater. Far, so far that when his eyes snapped open the surface was just a swaying movement of light. His head hurt, his vision was beginning to blur and panic was the only thing that saved him. Sheer, base instinct that had him kicking his legs, breaking the surface.

He took in air in one desperate bid for life, only to have his body betray him with hacking coughs that shook his frame, threatening to let his waterlogged clothes drag him back under. Finally he collecting himself, still breathing hard, he managed to make his heavy arms move for him. Slowly, he dragged himself to the shore in motions that seemed fluid enough but felt foreign.

He stopped when half of himself was on the rocky, weed covered place one could consider a shore. He could not bring himself further, he could not hold himself up without the water taking most of his weight. Odd how the thing that would have killed him was all that kept him up.

He shuddered, back shaking with ever forced breath he tried to keep deep and even as they forced water from his throat and lungs. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes and fell, a tidlewave of water so different from the lake water of his almost death. When the sound of waves stopped crashing in his ears, and he realized it was only his rushing blood, he was assaulted by the absolute lack of sound. It was so quiet. No birds, or animals scurried in the surrounding woods, no fish in the pond, no wind to rustle the leaves of trees. No people.

He looked around best he could. There was truly no one but himself. His heart squeezed tight. He closed his eyes, let his forehead rest against his forearm. His breath was hot against it, but the skin turned colder than before agonizingly fast. But it was coming too fast, too shallow. He forced himself to take deep breaths, spending too much time concentraiting on a task that should have been so simple.

The clenching in his chest dissipated. He heard the sound of an engine, tires on gravel, but that soon faded, and he didn't not have the strength to follow the sound, not now.

He waited there for what seemed like hours until his discomforts forced him to movement, even as his limbs screamed against him. He stood there, on the lake's edge, disoriented.

Who was he?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when the promo was out about Cas going into the water with the leviathans. And I just have a lot of feelings about Cas having gone through so much, done so much and grown so much and then there's a man dragging himself from a pond. And he doesn't even know how strong and brave and absolutely wonderful he is.


End file.
